Coincidencias
by ligthangel
Summary: Cuando la linea es tan delgada no sabes si es pura casualidad o simplemente el destino llamándote una y otra vez empujándote hacia tu destino. Serán dos almas capaces de ver mas allá de los cosas o los dejaran en una simple coincidencia. ¿La magia de la navidad o el comienzo del año nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada "Feliz Navidad", les traigo esta locurilla que se me ocurrió. Solo serán dos capitulo en conmemoración estas fechas.**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ************ Coincidencias *************

(Primera Parte)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entre azotando la puerta de mi cuarto, está enojada. No, estaba furiosa con mi padre. Lo odiaba… ¿Acaso una chica de diez años no sabía lo que quería?... Bueno, yo sí.

Y lo que quería era una cámara profesional Nikon. La mejor del mercado según su definición en Internet, era increíble, la mejor de todas.

Entonces... ¿Porque mi padre no lo comprendía? Según él iba a desperdiciar tanto dinero para que en dos meses no la quisiera más

—Te odio, te odio papá

Agarre mi almohada y la arroje hacia la puerta al tiempo que se abrió dejándome ver la cabeza de mi hermana

—Oye—me grito ella cerrándola

—Vete. Tú eres igual que papá. Estás de acuerdo con él, y te odio

— No es eso hermana— se sentó a mi lado tratando de convencerme de que ellos tenían razón—. Entiende, aun eres muy joven y quizás cambies de idea. Además es muy cara esa cámara más si después no la vas a utilizar

La mire con odio.

Ella no era yo. Si ella era indecisa a sus catorce años. Yo era todo lo contrario.

Llevaba pidiéndola por más de un año, quería sacar fotos por todo el mundo, a todas las cosas. A todo el mundo.

—No lo entiendes— le di la espalda y me puse a llorar

—Sere

Sentí su mano en mi cabeza para consolarme mientras que mi rostro se mojaba por mis lágrimas. Mi padre me dijo definitivamente que no me la compraría

Escuche abrirse la puerta despacio, unos pasos y un minuto después…

— ¿Se puede?

Alce el rostro; mi padre estaba en el umbral de mi puerta. Volví a girarme dándole la espalda

—Pasa— lo invito mi hermana a entrar a mi cuarto—. Es terca pero entenderá.

— Reí déjame solo con tu hermana

— Está bien papá

Sentí como se alejaba Rei del cuarto y al cerrarse la puerta escuche el suspiro de mi padre. Luego la cama volvió a hundirse indicándome que mi padre se sentó donde hace unos minutos estaba mi hermana

—Hija —lo mire solo un poco—. ¿Es realmente importante para ti?

Asentí antes de sentarme en el cabezal de mi cama.

Él volvió a suspirar

—Hagamos un trato, si en cuatro años aún sigues pensando en convertirte en una fotógrafa, te la regalaré para tu cumpleaños. Mientras tanto, toma.

Me extendió la vieja cama de foto de mamá

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Esto, es una cámara de fotografía. Te enseñare a revelar sus fotos, y si en verdad es tu pasión, no te importara que clase de aparato tengas sino la calidad de la imagen

Lo mire sin entender. Pero sonrió cuando me puse a investigarla, la abrí y vi dónde creo que debería haber un rollo.

Sonreí, por primera vez senti que mi padre me entendia, él me estaba dando una oportunidad para demostrar que realmente esta sea mi pasión y no un hobby

.

.

.

—Serena sal de ahí—sentí el golpe de la puerta una vez más—.Ya está la comida, solo falta tú, SAl

Colgué la lámina que hace unos momentos había sumergido en el líquido para revelarla

—Déjala— escuche a papá detrás de la puerta—. No ves que está ocupada

— Desde que le enseñaste eso ha llenado la casa con todas esas malditas fotos

— Ya reí… Pronto cumplirá quince años deja que disfrute de esto. Prefiero que me llene la casa de fotos que ir persiguiéndola toda la noche de local en local

— Eso no es justo...

Escuche a mi hermana irse fastidiada.

Sin importarme lo que pasaba detrás de esa puerta sonreí a la imagen frente a mí. Era la casa más hermosa que había visto en la playa, la misma que vi durante nuestro viaje del fin de semana pasado.

Me quede contemplando la casa que se veía arriba del médano mas grande, parecía extraída de un cuento de hada. Me acerque al notar una silueta oscura que se asomaba por el del balcón de la segunda planta…

Era un joven, de cabellos azabache pero estaba tan lejos para notar algo más. Agarre la lupa y la acerque a la foto. Estaba dándome la espalda quizás tendría mi edad o la edad de Reí, no se, era muy difícil distinguirlo a lo lejos.

Baje la lupa, subí mi mano y con un dedo toque la silueta, mi corazón se aceleró como nunca lo hizo antes

— ¿Quién eres?— me pregunté

Como tonta le sonreí a la foto y cerré los ojos dejándome arrastrar al recuerdo del momento cuando había tomado aquella foto.

Sentía la brisa del mar, la arena en mis pies, había tantas cosas hermosas que tenia que tomar fotos de todo. Gente muy extraña o lugares preciosos, hasta que sentí algo, una necesidad, una sensación rara pero eso hizo que levantara la vista hacia el medano y ver que en aquella cima estaba la casa más bella que algún escritor podría haber puesto en su páginas. Como por inercia levanté mi cámaras sacando unas cuantas fotos de aquel lugar, en la última note que algo se movía en la segunda planta, mejor dicho que alguien salía hacia ese balcón que estaba, el mismo que me hacía acordar al balcón de Romeo y Julieta. Saque una más y baje la cámara para ajustar el aumento, la cercanía de la toma, justo cuando la tenía donde quería sentí como me jalaba del brazo mi hermana apartándome del lugar

Abrí los ojos posándolos en la misma silueta. Parecía como si me hubiesen llamado desde ese punto como cuando Julieta llamaba a su Romeo. Me acerque tanto como pude a la foto anhelando haber tenido un segundo más para conocer su rostro

—Serena la comida

El grito de mi hermana me sobresalto haciendo que dé un paso atrás. Mire mis cosas, había finalizado con todos los rollos de fotos. Dando la vuelta para abrir mi puerta me detuve solo un instante para observar nuevamente la lámina colgada secándose. " _Algún día"_ pensé, porque algún día volveré a verlo y estoy segura que sabré no solo su rostro sino también su nombre.

Agarre el pomo de la puerta esta vez y salí

—Al fin—suspiro mi hermana

La seguí hasta la cocina donde mi padre nos esperaba sentando en la mesa con una gran sonrisa

.

.

.

La nieve caía afuera casi era navidad estábamos a solo un par de días, la ciudad se había llenado de gente de todos lados, y los locales estaban poblados de ellos comprando los regalos. Había pasado, no sé, tal vez cuatros meses desde que había ido aquella la playa donde estaba el balcón de Julieta, no, fue antes de mi cumpleaños, había pasado mucho mas

Suspire… Había querido volver, saber de ese chico pero papá no pudo llevarnos

—Hija— me preguntó como sea él. ¿Alto? ¿Tendría mi edad?—. Seré…— ¿Tendría ojos marrones o quizás negros? ¿Y si… fuera como el mar?—. Serena

— Despierta cabeza de hueca

Acto seguido sentí el golpe de mi hermana en mi cabeza, eso me despertó

—Oye... Eso dolió—reclamé sobándome la nuca

—Papá te llamaba—se burló y vi como papá ponia los ojos en blancos

Le saque la lengua a mi hermana y mire a sonriendo a papá

—Niñas, ya son grandes—volvió a suspirar—. Ven Sere, acompáñame

Seguí a mi padre hasta su despachó. Al llegar agarró una caja del centro de su escritorio entregándomela

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Perdón por no haber cumplido el trató cuando prometí

Abrí la caja desesperada, mi corazón palpitaba porque casi no podía creerlo que estuviera en mis manos después de tanto tiempo

—Gracias, gracias

Lo abrace tan fuerte que casi lo ahogue. Le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí a la sala. Me senté en el sillón y abrí la caja con todas las cosas que en ella había. Saque partes por parte, todas. Me di cuenta que era mucho más moderna de la que había visto hace seis años.

—Bueno ¿A que le sacaras primero?

Levante la cámara sonriendo tome la primera plana de mi padre

—Bueno, vamos…

Mire mi hermana con su abrigo puesto invitándome a que saliera con ella. Bese la mejilla de papá agarre mi nueva cámara junto con el abrigo y corrí tras ella.

Me llevó al shopping pasando antes por el parque central. Donde me detuve en la fuente de agua saque algunas fotos por el lugar.

Mientras que observaba la imagen en el visor digital de la cámara observe que detrás de la fuente había una silueta familiar, lo supe porque mi corazón se aceleró. Levante la vista de donde estaba pero ya no se veía nada, solo una niña de pelo azul jugando con su pelota.

Reí me empujó sacándome de mis sueños, a los minutos llegamos a las tiendas del shopping mientras ella se probaba mucha ropa y cuando pienso en mucha, es mucha, decidí ir afuera del local. Empecé como siempre a sacar al techo del lugar era precioso y estaba ambientado con muérdagos y llenos de estrellas. Sentí una sensación rara, un cosquilleo en toda mi piel, temblaba pero no era por el frió. Comencé a mirar por los alrededores y a lo lejos vi un grupo de chicos, algunos de mi edad, otros un poco más grande. Estaban charlando reunidos en un círculo. Sonreí parecía una tierna foto de esas que envías a tus abuelos para mostrar a tus amigos. Como cualquier impulso levante la cámara para enfocarlos, todos estaban con abrigos y bufandas listo para salir del centro comercial. Apunte rápido para tomar la fotografía antes que se diluyeran el círculo, apreté el botón al tiempo que uno de ellos levanto su rostro viéndome fijamente. Del susto solté la cámara que si no fuera por la correa de mi cuello hubiese caído al piso y mi padre me mataría porque ya nunca más confiaría en mí.

— Hermanita ¿Que paso?

Me gire aun un poco pálida, lo sabía por el susto de ver esos ojos. Parpadee al ver a Rei con cuatro bolsas en cada mano, torcí mi boca disgustada por la cantidad excesiva de ropa que compro, pero eso fue suficiente para regresarme a la realidad

—Oye, las pague yo—agregó molesta por mi mirada

Aunque tuviera un trabajó de medio tiempo, mi papá aun le daba varios de esos billetes que gastaba todos los días sin medir consecuencias

Escuché un murmullo de voces masculinas y volví mi vista al grupo de chicos a lo lejos. Empezaban a salir del cetro comercial

Levante la Nikon y saque unas fotos de ellos tratando de captar el que me miro

—Uy… Esas no creo que sea muy profesional

—No molestes Rei

—Nada de eso. Era hora que empieces a pasar más tiempo con los chicos que con esa cámara.

No le di una importancia solo me concentre en recordar esa mirada, su bufanda tapo la mitad de su rostro. Pero por un segundo supe que él me miro directamente, descubriéndome y yo solo me quede con sus ojos zafiro.

.

.

.

—Basta, se nos hará tarde

Gritó mi hermana por encima de la música del hotel dónde fue invitada y a mí claramente me arrastro con ella.

El lugar era increíble levante la cámara una vez más para sacar de fotos de la cúpula del hotel

—Maldigo la hora que papá te dio esa maldita cosa

La miré y le saque la lengua.

Se dio la vuelta saludando a unos amigos. Sólo faltaban dos días y seria navidad. Este año sería la primera navidad sin el abuelo Kenji. Había muerto dos meses antes de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y a pesar de los meses aun lo seguía extrañando.

Vi a mi hermana alejarse con un chico de cabello azul sin importarle que yo me quedara sola. _Al final no se para que insistió en que viniera_ pensé.

Suspire, ella era así, mientas que a mí me gustaba la fotografía, a ella le gusta pasar tiempo con los chicos y enojarlo a papá, a pesar de ser la más grande, era la mas irresponsable.

Camine hacia el jardín, vi unas hermosas flores rojas enfoque para tomarlas justo cuando la brisa del invierno las movía.

— ¿No puedo creer que no le interesa ninguna mujer o por lo menos alguien? —dijo un chico que pasaba al lado mio junto con su amigo de cabello blanco

—Ya ves como es el renacuajo, dice que espera a la chica de la playa

Me gire para ver cómo ese par de jóvenes se reían de un tercero que obviamente no estaba entre ellos.

Me moleste con esos chicos a veces eran peores que las chicas. Me parecía injusto si ese chico esperaba a alguien porque no lo dejan tranquilo. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo aún quisiera volver a ver al chico misterioso de la casa de la playa o tal vez al de los ojos zafiros…

Escuche un movimiento, asustada gire despacio en esa dirección, al final del jardín donde casi terminaba el jardín con las flores plantadas había un chico de cabello oscuro inclinado tocando delicadamente los pétalos de las rosas. Lo vi y era ver una postal de perfume, su perfil y como cerró sus ojos para inhalar el perfume de la flor estaba siendo grabada en mi retina. Su expresión placentera mi hizo pensar en paz y tranquilidad. En lugar de tomar una foto como lo haría mi propio instinto tome valor, le hablaría quizás hasta podría bailar en la fiesta con él. Di un paso hacia su dirección cuando sentí el tirón en mi brazo

—Al fin te encuentro enana— anuncio mi hermana a mi lado

Gire para volver a ver al chico pero se había puesto de pie dándome la espalda dispuesto a irse por el lado opuesto a mi

—Papá matará si te dejo sola

— Pero...—replique—.Pero si fuiste tú la q….

Se colgó de mis hombros, resignada

—No me digas que te interesa ese chico— señalo y yo baje mi cabeza sonrojada—.Deja a la gran Reí resolver tus problemas, por eso soy tu hermana mayor

—No, por favor no

Forcejeamos un poco y cuando finalmente nos giramos en dirección a él ya no se encontraba. Había desaparecido

—Se fue— susurré

.

.

.

Sacudí las arrugas invisibles una vez más de mi falda cuando mi padre hablo

—Estás hecha toda una señorita

—Papá

Me sonroje ante el cumplido de mi padre bajando la cabeza con timidez

—Ya están aquí— anuncio mi hermana con su grito emocionada

Me acomode la falta, otra vez y me puse un antifaz. Hoy sería la noche de graduación, los chicos del instituto no tuvieron mejor idea que hacerla temática, la elección "reyes y reinas de la edad media" pero con mascaras

Respire al ver a mis amigos llegar en una limusina blanca, eso no tenía nada de antiguo. Aunque así entrábamos todos.

Salude mi padre y hermana que estaban en el pórtico de mi casa y entre al auto

—Ahora a la fiesta—dijo uno de los chicos

Otro chico al arrancar el vehículo sacó una botella de cerveza, todos los miramos con cara de pocos amigos

—No me mires así que ya somos mayores de edad— el chico que estaba sentado al lado se la sacó y le gritó

—Tú no, te falta dos meses para cumplir los dieciocho

Nos reímos de su expresión, porque era verdad, todos ya habíamos cumplido la mayoría de edad salvo él.

Suspire para mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje

—Oiga ¿porque nos detenemos?

Mi amigo golpeo el cristal del chofer que levemente bajo permitiendo ver su nuca. Observe que tenía los hombros anchos y por un segundo la silueta de la casa de la playa apareció ante mí. Entonces cuando hablo

—Semáforo en rojo—mi corazón saltaba como un pequeño colibrí, escuche a mi amigo resoplar haciendo que cambie mi visión del chofer hacia él. Cuando volví a ver a quien conducía ya había subido la ventanilla que nos separaba.

Sentí la necesidad, ese mismo instinto de sacar mi cámara y tomarle una fotografía, cerré los ojos llevando mi mano a mi cartera donde escondí mi tesoro, porque mi hermana juro que si la llevaba la destruiría según ella debía disfrutar de la vida a mis dieciocho años y no seguir tras el lente

Obviamente no le hice caso, porque la cámara era una extensión de mí, pero aun no debía sacarla, no hasta que lleguemos a destino.

Cuando por fin llegamos al salón donde festejaríamos el baile los chicos se apartaron para pagar al chofer y aclarar un par de temas para la vuelta. Como imagino piensan algunos tomar hasta estar casi en un coma alcohólico y con ayuda del chofer no decirle nada a nuestros padres, ese era lo que estaban arreglando ahora.

Vi a lo lejos como el conductor solo asintió. Ellos voltearon con pulgares arriba y se dirigieron hacia dónde estaba nosotras

—Entremos hermosas—Dijo el más lindo de mis amigos

Las chicas que estaban conmigo junto a mis amigas gritaron emocionadas por el cumplido, si solo supieran que él quiere meterse en sus bragas y pasar a otra.

El agarro a mi amiga del brazo empezando a caminar dentro del salón, detrás de ellos, sola los seguía pero me detuve, fue como en la playa o en el centro comercial hace tiempo, esa sensación estaba de vuelta en mí, me gire para ver al piloto de la limusina limpiando algo del vidrio del vehículo, su traje gris con ese gorro de chófer no restaban que era un adonis, mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho.

Estaba en lo alto de la escalera que separaba la calle del salón, no lo resistí y saque mi cámara para tomarle la foto que tanto desee. Estaba bastante lejos para notar su rostro y estaba de perfil cuando giro para introducirse dentro del auto pero no subió, se quedó quieto detrás del vehículo, baje un instante la cámara para ver como levantaba su rostro hacia mí. La luna en lo alto no reflejaba lo suficiente junto con el farol de la esquina, lo que vi fue el brillo de sus ojos brillaban como dos luceras azules, sonreí como tonta y note que él sonreía también, se agacho como guardando algo desde adentro del vehículo y al incorporarse se acomodó la gorra empezando a caminar esta vez hacia mí. Note que estaba nerviosa porque mis manos sudaban cuando llego a la base de la escalera aun el farol impedía ver su rostro, entre la noche y las sombras a veces notaba su boca y otras sus ojos pero nunca su rostro completo, la noche, esta noche no era mi amiga y lo supe cuando puso un pie en el primer escalón sentí que alguien enganchaba su brazo con el mio.

Me gire para ver a mi amiga que me sonreía

—Serena estabas aquí. —Volví mi vista al pie de la escalera—. Vamos, los chicos nos esperan

Él ya estaba volviendo al coche y esta vez subió al mismo arrancado para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Voltee para ver a mi amiga pelirroja que aún me miraba con curiosidad y entramos. Solo me lamente que no pude ver su rostro… Otra vez

La noche pasó volando y yo no veía la hora de volverme a casa, solo para verlo a él. Sé que los chicos habían arreglado que nos pase a buscar casi al final de la noche, era irrisorio pero esperaba con ansias conocer el rostro de aquel chico. Cuando llego la hora fui al tocador me saque le antifaz, me arregle un poco el cabello y me puse un brillo labial, quería verme bien después de todo algo me decía que era el chico misterioso, el chico de la casa de la playa.

Sali emocionada junto con mis amigas, algunas estaba un poco ebrias pero aun caminaban y las senté en el vehículo, cuando me pude acomodar noté que el conductor de la limusina había cambiado, ahora era un poco más alto y de cabello blanco casi plateado. Mis amigos le daban algunas indicaciones antes que el subiera la ventanilla que nos separaba

— ¿Quién es?—pregunte

Uno de chicos me miro y asintió cuando señale al piloto que ahora se encargaba de la limusina

— El chofer que contratamos no podía venir, así que mandó a su hermano. Nos dijo que en caso de tener que arrastrar a uno de los chicos él sería mejor que su hermano

Torcí mi boca, yo quería al otro

El trayecto fue rápido, más rápido que el de ida. Solo dos del grupo de ocho que habíamos subido tuvimos que arrastrarlo hasta dejarlo en brazo de algún padre o hermano que lo esperaba.

Baje última por ser la que vivía más lejos del lugar de la fiesta.

—Gracias—Dije al chofer

Había golpeado el vidrio del conductor para presentarle mis saludos mientras que mi padre me esperaba en la puerta.

El chico desde dentro del auto hablo sorprendiéndome

—Es mi trabajo… Bueno, técnicamente de mi hermano. Pero está juntando para su propio auto, tenía que ayudarlo a terminar el trabajo—hizo una pausa—. Toma

Me entregó una rosa roja

— ¿Qué es esto? —dije pasmada

—Te la envía él… Buenas noches —menciono sin importancia.

Yo solo asentí y le sonreí a la rosa. Luego entre a casa.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me cambie rápidamente necesitaba ir al cuarto de revelado. Apoye la rosa junto a la cantidad de foto que fui juntando en cada encuentro con el chico misterioso, porque mi hermana podría decirme loca, mis amigos inclusive pero algo dentro de mí, muy dentro de mí me decía que él era aquel chico. Cerré los ojos soñando con el día que ambos nos encontraremos y como mi abuela me decía " _un muérdago en el cielo y en la tierra tu deseo"_.

.

.

.

Estaba en el probador y no me convencía el vestido que para nada mi hermana me había elegido para mí.

Torcí mi boca, resoplaba a los segundos, con los años me volvía experta en esos dos gestos. Acomode mi largo cabello rubio en una coleta alta girándome para tratar de entender que había visto Rei en este vestido tan entallado y corto, sobretodo corto a penas me cubrí el trasero. ¿Como diablos me iba a poner eso en la cena de Navidad, que era hoy en la noche?

No, definitivamente este vestido rojo escarlata no iría conmigo al salir del probador de la tienda. ¿Como se le ocurre a mi hermana que una chica de diecinueve años podría usar algo así? mi padre se moriría solo con verme en el. Me lo saqué para acomodarme en mi ropa.

Guarde la cámara que había dejado colgada en el perchero y me gire para salir. Agarre del pomo pero no abría

Intente más fuerte, la puerta no cedía

—Oh dios, no sé qué hacer

Golpee y grite varias veces hasta que una voz masculina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Me congele con ese tono de voz y al mismo tiempo mi voz no salía, no sabía si era porque mi corazón latía aceleradamente o por la situación que me encontraba

—Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?—estaba nerviosa, no aterrada. La voz no me salía, me apoye en la puerta y pude sentir su respiración—. ¿Hola?... Bueno creo que me equivoque

Abrí los ojos porque se estaba apartando y reaccioné. No supe como pero hasta mi voz reapareció

—No, por favor, no te vayas—silencio —Dios no, se fue. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué hare? Porque no hable antes

—Tranquila ángel, estoy aquí

Él aún estaba del otro lado, respire aliviada. Mire hacia el techo " _gracias diosito, gracias por enviármelo"_

—La puerta no abre—dije mostrando mi desesperación

—Córrete lo más lejos que puedas

Escuche un golpe, luego un forcejeo, otros golpes pero la puerta aun seguí sin abrirse

—Me quedaré encerrada para siempre. Reí se burlara de mí—me lamente

Empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta. La puerta no cedía, estaba atrapada y me estaba empezando a sentir la falta de aire cada vez se volvía más espeso el lugar.

—Tranquilizante —asentí a pesar de que no me veía, eso me tranquilizo, su voz me trasmitía paz haciendo que el aire se volviera liviano—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— ¿Sacarme? —mencione en forma de burla, pero supe que él sonrió no sé como pero lo sabia

— Ya viene el encargado, recién le hice una señal para que se acercara

Este chico estaba preocupado por mí y tranquilizaba mi alma… En eso recordé que Reí me esperaba debajo del árbol de navidad, que habían puesto en el centro del centro comercial. Ella no sabía que estaba atrapada y odiaba esperarme

— ¿Podrías?… Digo…

Como le digo a un extraño que busque a mi hermana. Me mordí el dedo pulgar ¿Qué hago?

— ¿Sí?, dime

—No quiero que te vayas— y era verdad, su voz me calmaba

—No me iré entonces

—Pero Reí no sabe lo que me pasó… Digo… ¿Podrías?

—Claro… —sonreí por lo que dijo a los segundos—.Pero no te dejaré hasta que llegué el encargado.

—Gracias

Le dije como era ella y unos segundos después escuchó otra voz que se le explicaba lo que había pasado. Escuche algo como llamar a un cerrajero o que no era la primera vez… que suerte la mía porque fue la primera vez con una clienta

—Oye— le grite al chico antes de que vaya a buscar a mi hermana —. Gracias

Lo escuché caminar, alejarse de donde estaba atrapada, mire a mi alrededor buscando no sé qué hasta que vi mi cámara asomándose por la mochila que traía. La alce y la subí lo más que pude para que el lente pase por la única ranura superior de la puerta del probador, la única donde se podría ver lo que pasaba afuera si eras lo suficientemente alto. Con el último esfuerzo toque el botón para que saque una foto de mi salvador

Los minutos pasaron hasta que escuche un clip, dos segundos después la puerta se abrió totalmente dejándome escapar.

—Gracias, gracias…

Caí casi de rodillas al salir corriendo del pequeño cubículo donde estuve atrapada todo este tiempo, sino fuera porque mi hermana me atrapo hubiese caído de bruces sobre el piso

—Enana, no sabes el susto que me diste.

Ella me abrazo preocupada, levanté para mirarla. Podría hacerme la vida imposible pero realmente se preocupaba por mí. Parpadeé y empecé a buscando al chico, a mi salvador

—Se tuvo que ir pero se quedó hasta que se escuchó como decían que la puerta se abría

— ¿Cómo era?

Se quedó pensando, puso un dedo en su mentón

—Guapo...—la mire entrecerrando los ojos. Ella se río y luego siguió—.Tiene el pelo negro como azabache y ojos zafiro, como dos gemas de una azul muy profundas. Espalda amplia quizás tenga uno o dos años más que vos. Estaba vestido con un jeans negro y remera blanca cualquier chica se rendiria a sus pies por ese adonis

Salí corriendo para buscarlo.

Quería agradecerle por ser tan gentil, por ser tan amable. Mire a ambos lados y no veía a nadie con esas características, mi corazón latía fuerte, era Navidad tenía que encontrarlo.

Mire hacia un lado y había un grupo de chicos subiendo las escaleras mecánicas. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco, otro rubio y el último negro con remera blanca. Debía ser él.

Corrí pero la escalera estaba muy llena, la gente no me dejaba pasar. Todos con tantas bolsas, con tantos regalos que nadie quería darme el paso.

Llegue al primer piso y no los veía nada. A unos pasos escuche voces masculinas me di vuelta y allí estaba el grupo pero al ver el chico de cabello oscuro tenía un pantalón marrón

—Diablos—mire alrededor buscándolo nuevamente—. Como no se me ocurrió antes.

Me golpie la frente, saque la cámara aumentando el zoom hasta el máximo que daba, lo que me permitió ver a la distancia, como si fuera unos prismáticos. Rastre el piso donde estaba y nada. Me acerque al barandal y busque en el piso de planta baja, no encontré nada hasta que un reflejo a lo lejos me llamo la atención, levante la vista y allí de pie en la base del árbol de navidad justo debajo del muérdago gigante que pusieron estaba él. No podía ver su rostro, una por la lejanía y otra estaba de perfil

Baje corriendo la gente volvió a impedir mi descenso rápido y me tapó la visión varias veces hasta que no lo vi más. Aun bajaba por la escalera cuando me detuve para rastrearlo solo se había movido unos paso y le hacía señas a alguien mientras guardaba algo en su bolsillo trasero, un reflejo se interpuso pero ese reflejo no desapareció sino que se deslizo por su pierna hasta caer en el piso sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

Baje la cámara y empujando no muy gentilmente a la gente que aún me obstaculizaba corrí hasta la base del árbol. Pero al llegar él ya se había ido.

Cerré los ojos y suspire mirando el muérdago en el techo, me gire para volverme porque ya lo había perdido fue cuando mi pie choco con algo. Baje la vista y allí estaba lo que la cámara vio como un reflejo

Lo levante despacio observando un detalle sorprendente

— ¿Qué es esto?

En mi mano estaba una llave plateada. Era como un dije bastante grande pero al parecer mi chico misterioso la usaba como llavero, me di cuenta por la argolla que colgaba de ella, la misma que ahora estaba rota.

La contuve dento de mi puño cerrado y la lleve a mi corazón, el cual latía aceleradamente y no por la corrida que tuve que hacer hace unos instantes

—Algún día… —me dije—. Algún día te encontraré

Me jure esa misma tarde. Porqué hoy es Noche Buena y mañana Navidad, donde todo puede pasar.

.

.

.

Continuara...

.

* * *

.

.

.

ohhh ¿Quien sera ese chico misterioso? ajaja... bueno esta locurilla se me ocurrió porque a veces vivo detrás de la cámara de fotos y tengo millonadas de fotos.

En fin de año subo el siguiente y ultimo capitulo de esta locura. Espero que les guste y esta noche pasen una excelente navidad con todos los que quieran estar.

Feliz Navidad!

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y llego noche vieja! feliz año que tengas un excelente comienzo.**

 **Como prometí la segunda parte(y final) de esta locurilla. Solo mencionare que la primera parte es como decidí estudiar mi amada** **profesion**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ************ C oincidencias ************

( Segunda parte y final)

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba acariciando un hermoso perro, bueno para mí hermoso, porque según para Kun era horrible.

El perro estaba solito acostado en un rincón del andén del tren cuando me vio acercándome, levanto su cabeza pidiendo que lo acaricie, como seguro hace tiempo nadie lo hacia. No dude un instante en estirar mi mano haciendo que el cachorro se pusiera panza arriba y yo con las dos manos le rascaba su barriguita… Le hice muchas cosquillas, a su vez él movía la cola de una y otra vez

—Vayámonos renacuajo que mamá nos está llamando

Yo quería seguir con el animalito, pero mi hermano tiro de mí y al ser más grande y fuerte me apartó.

Mientras me acercaba a mamá lo vi ponerse triste, a penas que llegue al lado de mi madre dije

— ¿Puedo quedármelo? — ella me vio asombrada cuando señale al cachorro que aún novia su colita

Suspiro antes de responder

—No puedes, aun eres pequeño para cuidarlo y hacerte cargo del cachorro

—Pero ya tengo seis años, ya no soy pequeño

Cruce mis manos en forma de jarra en señal de protesta

—Ven Darien, ahí llega el tren—aclaro sin darme opción a replica

Subí al tren enojado con ella y con mi hermano, me senté en el asiento que tenía una ventanilla para mirar al perrito, estaba con la lengua a fuera y seguía moviendo su colita

—Mama—ella estaba a mi lado y me miro esperando lo que diría—. Voy hacer veterinario

Ella solo sonrió

.

.

.

Era una hermosa tarde y acababa de terminar de hablar por teléfono con Melisa. Era una chica dulce pero no entendí que no quería salir con nadie por el momento. Lo peor, es que es amiga de mi hermano. Nunca entendí que eso de los genes estuvieran relacionados conmigo. Yo era inteligente, con cerebro y mi hermano… pues apenas alcanzaba la categoría de bruto

— ¿Era Meli?

Sonrió maliciosamente el que compartía mi sangre cuando me llamo. Solo tenía dos años mas que yo pero era más infantil y molesto

—Sí. Ya le dije que no me interesa salir con ella, otra vez

Se colgó de mis hombros

—Vamos aclarar algo Darien. Tiene dieciséis años y aun no has….

Me parte e él. Podría ser su hermano pero claramente no compartía sus gustos de pasar de cama en cama o de chica a chica, o lo peor no acordarme de sus nombres la mañana siguiente. Si no fuera por mi madre él estaría bajo tumba por asesinato de muchas de ellas.

—Esperó a la indicada

—Mientras que la esperas puedes practicar con otras

Lo empuje y me aleje. No quería escuchar una sola palabra más del tema. No entendía que algunos solo querían esperar un poco.

Me asome por la ventana de la casa. Este lugar me hacia acordar al tiempo en donde mis abuelos vivían y pasamos todo el verano en ella, en su casa.

Colina abajo estaba la playa.

Algo me hizo mirar en dirección hacia un punto alejado de la arena, allí vi una silueta, lo único que pude notar fue su cabello dorado y claramente que era una chica. Lo raro es que algo en su cara brillaba un instante y luego... Nada.

Torcí mi boca, decidí salir al balcón así la podría ver mejor. Está en el segundo piso de la casa y desde este lugar se apreciaba una vista esplendida del paisaje.

Cuando llegue a la barandilla pude verla mejor. Su rostro estaba enfocado en algo que tenía en sus manos, y el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, las piernas, dios era hermosa y ese pequeño short hacia que mi amigo alza su bandera. Estaba en perdido ante semejante belleza, juraría que podría verla por horas y horas sin parpadear

—Renacuajo—Llamó mi hermano desde adentro

Bueno grito desde algún punto dentro de la casa. Sali de mi estado para darme vuelta y verlo acercándose a las puertas del ventanal

— ¿Qué?

—Andrew

Suspire, di un último vistazo a la playa para verla pero ella ya no estaba.

.

.

.

Volvía del parque número diez donde la había visto unos días antes de navidad. Recuerdo que tire una moneda a esa fuente para pedir un deseo como decía mi madre y al levantar la mirada vi a una rubia increíble detrás del agua

Rodeé la fuente al llegar a ese punto ella ya se había ido.

Mi hermano me dijo por la mañana que empezaba a ver que tenía una pequeña obsesión con las mujeres de cabello rubio, solo porque desde hace unos meses había visto aquélla rubia en la playa y aun la quería encontrar.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sonó mi celular

— ¿Si, diga?

—Renacuajo, estoy en el shopping Shinga con los chicos y Andrew

A los minutos llegue al lugar.

Salude a los chicos y al igual que hace una semana sentí la necesidad de elevar mi rostro hacia un punto del centro comercial. Pero esta vez no había nadie con una cámara apuntándome, suspire y escuche unos gritos que venían del piso superior justo arriba del punto donde miraba. Parpadee había dos chicas peleando, una morocha y la otra rubia, ambas con algo en la mano, no podía ver bien pero juraría que era una cámara fotográfica y ambas la querían.

La de cabello azabache se soltó de repente y empezó a gritarle a todo pulmón, la rubia solo vio lo que había entre sus manos y estaba ignorando a la otra chica. Algo me producía esa mujer, su cabellera dorada brillaba por las luces que habían colocado por todos lados del centro comercial.

—Uy...—se colgó de mis hombros mi amigo Andrew—.Yo voy por la morocha y tu te quedas con la rubia

Torcí mi boca al ser descubierto por mi amigo cuando miraba a ambas mujeres. Lo mire solo un minuto, Drew era todo una casanova

—Qué te parece si las llevamos a la cena de fin de año en tu casa— agrego

No, eso no.

Me faltaba un año para graduarme y después de eso me gustaría encontrar a la chica de la playa, por loco que parezca quería encontrarla no quería entretenerme con ninguna otra. Aunque… Me preguntó cómo será ella.

Eso me mantenía despierto muchas de las noches.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa muy cansado. Había manejado la limusina todo el maldito día para esos estudiantes, los mismos que me sacaban de quicio.

Estaba bien, solo seré un par de años mayor que ellos pero vamos, tiene que tirarse encima de la chica en el maldito auto. Después era a mi a quien reclamaban por como lo dejaban. Mi jefe me gritaba por hora que yo los tendría que detener ¿pero cómo detienes a un cumulo de hormonas? Y lo peor era cuando dejaban regalito dentro del vehículo y los encontraban los de limpieza: desde la ropa interior hasta condones. Yo solo tenía que dar explicación a todo el mundo, eso sin sumarle que a veces pensaban que yo participaba o peor que utilizaba la limusina y hacia todas esas cosas con las chicas dentro del maldito auto.

La primera vez que manejé el vehículo me tocó llevar a una parejita muy hormonal que no bien se subieron empezaron hacer el amor.

— _Por el amor de Buda_ —me dije esa oportunidad

Escuchar sus gemidos fue todo un reto y no decirle que no era el lugar más. Claro ellos pagaban y se creían con todo sus derechos a pensar que el auto era un motel.

Mi jefe me reclamó cuando lo lleve a limpieza ya que habían encontrado las bragas de ellas. Gracias a todos los santos porque llevo siempre personas mayores de edad y también porque mi hermano intervino como fiel empleado desde sus diecisiete años. El dueño confiaba en él. Había dicho el nombre de la parejita y solo con eso mi jefe puso los ojos en blanco para asentir sin decir nada, ni una disculpa, al parecer ellos siempre hacían los mimos. Nos contrataban y mientras los llevamos a su destino tenían sexo.

Pero eso fue pasado, ahora llevaba tres años trabajando con ese hombre y aunque aún no confianza en mí, supongo que era porque estaba solo por las temporadas o durante los fines de semana trabajando con él para mí bastaba.

Había empezado la universidad donde concentraba mi cabeza la mayoría del tiempo

—Vamos ahora a la última dirección— golpearon el vidrio que me separaba de la parte trasera

Asentí volviendo al presente y al viaje en el que estaba trabajando como chófer esta noche

No iba a interactuar con estos adolescentes, había aprendido mi lección. Los llevaba a su destino y luego los iba a buscar fin de la historia. Salvo que en esta oportunidad tuve que ir a buscar uno por uno, pero lo más gracioso es como ellos armaron el itinerario para buscar a sus amigos, el ultimo vivía lo más lejos posible del salón. Era ridículo que fuera el ultimo debía haber sido el primero, mi hermano me aconsejo que no discutiera y eso hacía, solo espero que ellos no me saquen de lo malo de mi.

¿Porque no vine por ella primero? Si, ella era la última de sus amigas. Si hubiera venido primero por ella a esta ahora estaría libre, mire la dirección una última vez y resople.

— Todo sea por el auto— me dije.

Sólo me faltaban unos cuantos billetes y ya podría pagar la cuota inicial.

Toqué bocina al llegar a la casa de la muchacha. Me quede viéndola. Era una casa muy linda, de dos plantas parecida a la casa de la abuela en la playa. En el porche había un hombre con dos chicas. Una vestida como una antigua reina, en su rostro estaba un pequeño antifaz blanco pero no podía ocultar la cara del hermoso ángel que habitaba en ella. Suspire fuerte y mire al frente no quise parecer un adolescente más a pesar de tener un año más que los que estaba sentados en el asiento trasero de la limusina, pero no pude evitar mirarla de reojo. Era su fiesta de graduación a diferencias de muchos eligieron un tema " _reyes y reina de la edad media_ ", ella era una reina

Un golpe en el vidrio me indicó que ya estaban listos para irnos, así lo dispuse arrancando el auto para dirigirnos al salón.

Maneje con calma. Ellos gritaban o se reían fuerte salvo la última chica que había subido, ella miraba por la ventana, esta inversa en sus pensamiento, podía verla por el espejo retrovisor, algo hacia que su mirada sea nostálgica o es lo que me parecía a través del antifaz. Como si removiera viejos sueños, sentía... No, quería parar el auto, caminar hasta ella y abrazarla no sé por qué pero la necesidad de protección ante esa muchacha me tenía aturdido. De repente suspiro, ella no encajaba con sus amigos que bromeaban de cosas de chicos, sonreía cuando era necesario, su mano descansaba en una pequeña bolsa que traían, estaba bastante abultada si fuera un experto juraría que dentro había una pequeña cámara.

Cuando llegamos bajaron como trompadas al gran salón de baile, las chicas llegaron a lo alto de la escalera que tenía la entrada del lugar, los chicos me estaban tratando de convencer de no delataros con sus padres si no volvían adaptos para caminar por sí solo, yo solo asentí. Ellos sonrieron y me dieron dinero extra por ese pequeño favor, obvio que si volvían borrachos llamaría a algún familiar para que los entraran no me iba a arriesgar pero ellos no tenían porque enterarse

Estaba volviendo al auto cuando de reojo una luz capto mi atención, me di vuelta y allí en la cima de la escalinata estaba ella y estaba sonriéndome.

Mi corazón se calentó con un sentimiento tan cálido que no supe como pero volví sobre mis pies no sin antes tomar la flor que había comprado para mi madre. Camine acomodándome la gorra que aun poseía por el traje de chófer, la luz de un farol me cegó cuando alce la vista, ella aún estaba allí esperándome. Llegue a la escalinata y puse un pie en el primer escalón cuando escuche un voz femenina proveniente del mismo lugar donde ella estaba, levemente alce el rostro para ver como la querían introducir al salón, claramente ella no era para mí.

Me di media vuelta para volver al auto, no solo me senté en el asiento del piloto cuando el celular sonó

—Diga

—Amigo… Sabes que te quiero

— ¿Andrew?

— Te amo hermano. Después de las mujeres eres lo mejor de la vida

Mi amigo claramente me estaba llamaba borracho

—¿Dime dónde estás? —demandé

Escuche ruido y música alta detrás de su voz

—Darien se unirá a la fiesta…Eso—un par de gritos se escucharon

Supongo que hablo con alguien, porque luego escuché de fondo _"yepaaa"_

— ¿Drew dónde diablos estás?

—En lo de Anna. ¿Te acuerdas de Anna?... Ella… Dios, es caliente y te desea amigo

Corté.

Diablos tengo que ir a buscarlo y no son buenas las fiestas que se hacen en la casa de esa mujer. Desde que lo dejo Lita cada día esta peor.

Mande un mensaje a mi hermano para que me reemplazar y aunque acepto de mala manera yo debía ir a recatar a mi amigo

Al llegar a casa para dejarle el vehículo me vio como si quisiera asesinarme, diablos de verdad queria asesinarme

—Me debes una renacuajo

Asentí y antes de arrepentirme agarré la rosa que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto

—Toma

Mi hermano me miró entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a la flor

—Sabes… Te quiero hermano pero no de esa forma—le pegué en la cabeza por lo idiota—. Oye, que si me tratas mal no te voy a salvar el culo esta noche. Bien podría estar con mi chica

—Dirás tu conquista—resopló restandole importancia a lo que dije—. Dásela a la chica de la casa de dos planta. Es rubia con un vestido rosado y antifaz blanco

—Rubia tenía que ser—volvió a resoplar agarrando la rosa

Ignoré lo último y fui cambiarme.

Me quedaba una larga noche por delante, primero rescatando a mi amigo y convencerlo de salir de esa casa, sin ser visto por Anna que apenas me cruzaba por su camino se me adhería como garrapata. Nunca entendí porque se regalaba tan fácilmente inclusive no solo ella, las chicas que iban a esas fiestas solo pretendían pasar el rato pero llorar a la mañana siguiente por lo tonta que habían sido y por cómo había actuado. O lo peor a quien se habían entregado. Resople debía parar a mi amigo eso era mi tarea por esta noche.

.,

.

.

—Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido con nosotros en estas fiestas

Mamá no me dejaba de abrazar desde que llegue de la universidad hace solo diez minutos. Había terminado el segundo año de veterinaria aunque fue difícil pude salir bien con los resultados. Vivía cerca del campus y venia solo los fines de semana a casa pero desde que mamá se peleó con Kunsite era la primera vez que estaba feliz, y eso fue hace un mes

—Me alegró

Le di un beso en la mejilla, otra vez

—Ojalá que tu hermano también venga —comentó con tristeza

Torcí mi boca. Kun era más terco que yo inclusive, y sabía que no tenía razón pero no quería dar el brazo a torcer y pedirle disculpas a mamá.

Entre a mi vieja habitación y suspire, estaba todo exactamente como lo deje. Cerré los ojos y pensé que hoy era navidad y aun me faltaba comprar algunos regalos, a parte le prometí a mi madre hacer algunas compras... Debía ir al centro comercial

Salí después del desayuno en mi auto y como era de esperarse estaba llenó. Casi dos horas después había logrado comprar todo lo que necesitaba solo me faltaba el regalo para mamá.

Entre a un local de ropa de mujeres y a lo lejos visualice una cartera, era perfecta. Me acerque y al tomarla me congele al escuchar unos golpes, con nervios me gire en dirección a los vestidores, desde donde provenía esos ruidos y….

Alguien hablo, era un voz melodiosa, dulce y pura. Cerré los ojos pensando en la chica de la playa quizás ella tuviera una voz similar. Un lamento me trajo de vuelta al presente, la chica estaba asustada y al parecer estaba atrapada dentro del probador, el de al lado se encontraba vacío

Me acerque pero hubo silencio, nadie hablaba.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — me atreví a preguntar

No quería parecer un mirón o pervertido. Me incorpore al no recibir respuesta al tiempo que pasaba un grupo de mujeres cerca. Torcí mi boca ellas estaban muy cerca y quizás me hicieron una broma, mire de nuevo el lugar. Cerré los ojos un instante algo me decía que no debía irme.

—Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?—nadie me respondió, resople debió ser una broma en fin de cuenta, nadie tenía una voz tan linda —.¿Hola?... Bueno creo que me equivoque

Me rasque la nuca y me di vuelta para buscar la cartera que había visto antes, entonces

—No, por favor, no te vayas—me quede quieto y en silencio. Esa voz me estremeció, ella era real. Había alguien del otro lado de la puerta. Me acerque apoyando mi oreja en la puerta quería saber si esta bien. Sentí una respiración fuerte—. Dios no, se fue ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare? Porque no hable antes

Me incorpore decidido a ayudar a la muchacha

—Tranquila ángel, estoy aquí

¿Me preguntó porque utilice esa palabra, si ni siquiera la conozco?

Ella comenzó hablar y me explicó que la puerta se trabó. La empuje varias veces pero no cedía. Había comenzado a desesperarme y ella estaba cada vez más asustada, yo solo quería abrazar, consolarla diciendo que todo estaría bien pero la puerta me impedía hacerlo.

A lo lejos visualice al encargado que daba unas vueltas por el local, le hice una seña para que se acercara. Dejo de hablar con quién conversaba señalándome y esa persona me miro molesta, dios ¿Acaso creía que estaba espiando los probadores de chicas? ¿Acaso tengo doce años?

La chica seguía llorando, cada vez me sentía peor. Quería tirar la puerta abajo pero podría lastimar a mi ángel, no podía permitir eso

— Tranquilízate— suspire preocupado— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— ¿Sacarme? — sonreí mi Ángel tenía sentido del humor a pesar de la situación

Después de eso me pidió hablar con una tal Rei, según ella se burlaba siempre pero era su hermana. Me describió a una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos violetas, muy bella que la esperaba en la base del árbol de navidad que habían puesto en el centro. Según mi ángel no era buena esperando, mas con ella.

Al llegar el encargado le conté la situación el solo comento que no era la primera vez que sucedía con el probador pero si la primera vez con una cliente.

¿Si ya sabía el problema porque no lo evito antes? mi cara debió haberle dicho lo que pensaba porque sonrió mencionando que venía el cerrajero en camino

—Oye— la escuché cuando me llamó —. Gracias

Salí corriendo a buscar va su hermana mientras que el personal trabajaban para que la puerta se abriera. Quería ir rápido para estar cuando saliera de su encierro

Casi estaba en la base del árbol cuando visualice una mujer con las características de la hermana de mi Ángel, estaba irritada y molesta por un segundo mi mente viajo a unos años atrás cuando Kun y Drew me llevaron a la fiesta del hotel, allí estaba admirando un bello jardín de rosas rojas después de escaparme de la cita a ciega que me concertó mi amigo cuando vi a una chica rubia sacar fotos del lugar, cuando la vi peleaba con una chica muy parecida a la que ahora estaba al pie del árbol de navidad me fui. Sacudí mi cabeza volviendo al presente, al tiempo que llegue al lado de la chica

— Disculpa ¿tú eres Reí?

Ella me miró de arriba abajo, me escaneo como si fuera un pedazo de carne a la venta, odiaba cuando hacían eso las mujeres. Después sonrío seductoramente. Dios, no sé si odiaba más esa sonrisa que escondida lujuria o que me escaneen para el mejor postor. Si, odiaba más la mirada, acaso creían que no me daba cuenta que me estaba imaginando sin ropa y muchas cosas más. " _chicas el mundo es algo más que para pasar el rato con alguien que no conoces_ " pensé

—Sí, ¿y tú?

Se pasó la lengua por los labios para provocarme, yo di un paso atrás. Respire profundo porque a pesar de todo mi ángel estaba asustada y quería a su hermana por más que sea una come hombres

—Tu hermana está encerrada en un probador y no pueden sacarla—dije sin respirar

Su rostro en un microsegundo cambio a preocupación, apenas sonreí porque me di cuenta que podría ser lo que quisiera pero su hermana era su mundo

— ¿Dónde está?

—Sígueme

Sin discutir y sin importarle que dejo un par de bolsas por el camino corrió atrás de mí. Solo escuchaba como iba diciendo que su hermanita es una cabeza hueca o que espera que no se haya metido ahí por una maldita fotografía del probador

Llegamos, señale el lugar dando unos pasos atrás para quedarme en segundo plano. En fin ella era su familia y yo un desconocido. Sin embargo quería conocer a la chica, a mi ángel

Mientras que esperaba mi celular sonó, estaba tan preocupado por la muchacha que lo atendí sin ver quien era

—Diga

Vi al que estaba trabajando en la puerta sonreírle al encargado

—Renacuajo

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Mi hermano por fin aparecía después de un mes que se fue de la casa de mamá enojado con ella y nadie sabía de él

De reojo vi al cerrajero levantarse y abrir la puerta del probador, una chica a tropezones salía en dirección a su hermana, solo su espalda y cabellera rubia logre ver antes que la voz de mi hermano me recordara que dentro del local no tenía buena señal

— ¿Dónde estás? —reclame—.Mama está preocupada

—Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy en el centro comercial ahora

—Yo también. ¿Dónde?

—En el árbol

—Voy para allá, no te muevas

Me gire para dar un último vistazo hacia dentro del local. Reí, la morocha abrazaba a la chica rubia, la arropaba como si la protegiera de todo mal. En verdad amaba a su hermana. Mi ángel se había arrojado sobre ella, supongo que llorando de alivio al ser libre. Con un último suspiró me di vuelta en dirección a la base del árbol donde el terco de mi hermano me esperaba y esperaba que le entre algo de razón en esa cabeza hueca

— _Quizás en otra vida la vuelva a ver_ —murmure mientras caminaba

A lo lejos visualice a mi hermano, éramos bastante diferente: el de cabello largo y blanco casi platinado y yo negro y corto. Solo nuestro ojos se parecían, azul tan intenso iguales a los de mamá

— ¿Dónde diablos te metiste todo este tiempo?—reclame no más que llegue a su lado

—Es que…

De rascó la nuca…típico gesto nervioso y no saber que responder

Unos chicos se pararon al lado nuestro, evitando que mi hermano me respondiera ya que estábamos tan juntos que parecíamos un gran grupo. Pero a diferencia de Kun que pensaba que no tendría que responderme yo estaba seguro que más tarde por las buenas o las malas me lo diría

—Mama está preocupada. Sabes que ella tiene razón. No puedes abandonar todo porque una mujer no se interese por ti

—Darien eres pequeño para entender. Me enamore y veras que Mina sabrá que soy el hombre de su vida

Resople porque eso no tenía sentido, abandonar todo porque ella le dijo que no le interesa. Kun había empezado a estudiar abogacía solo porque ella también estudiaba lo mismo, salvo que ahora abandono todo a meses de graduarse.

Saqué mi celular enviándole un mensaje a mamá que encontré a Kunzite e íbamos para allá, le arrebate las llaves del auto a mi hermano que me las había quitado unos minutos antes pensando que manejaría mi auto, " _dios que equivocado que estaba, jamás nadie lo conduciría, solo yo_ ". Las guarde en el bolsillo trasero del jean y agarrando a mi adorable pero problemático hermano salimos del centro comercial para ir a casa juntos.

.

.

.

Ya era demasiado haber perdido llave que me di mi abuela hace más de diez años atrás. Una noche de navidad nos entrego una a mi y otra mi hermano. Nos dijo que esta era la llave de nuestra alma y solo ella debería tener la llave de nuestro corazón. En otras palabras nuestras futuras esposas.

Fueron hechas especialmente y como a nosotros ella le entrego una a nuestro padre que aún la llevaba en el cuello mi madre a pesar del tiempo que ya no estaba con nosotros.

Cuando me di cuenta que no la tenía volví a cada punto pero no apareció.

Ahora estaba pérdida.

No quise que mi abuela me hiciera una nueva, yo quería esa.

El día que las entrego fue tan especial que me no me resignaba haberla perdido. Cuando amenacé al encargado de que necesitaba ver los vídeos para encontrar el dije, él solo se río me palmeo la espalda y se fue sin hacer nada.

A los días mi abuela se sentó conmigo en el patio trasero de la casa

—Quizás debió ser así

—Pero tú me la diste—resople aun enojado—. Me dijiste que se la entregara cuando encontrara a la mujer de mi vida.

Baje mi cabeza reprimiendo mi frustración. Ella lo levantó con su mano y me dijo

—Quizás la llave este con ella ahora—la miré sin entender—. La llave fue buscarla a ella. Cuando la encuentres encontrarás la llave también

Cerré los ojos para volver al presente.

De eso ya había pasado cuatro años y mi hermano aun seguía burlándose. Claro si me pongo a pensar que el mismo se la entregó a dos de sus novias y sólo porque ellas se lo exigieron.

Lo peor de eso es que tuve que ir a buscar el dije yo ganándose unas cuantas palabritas de sus ex-novias y otras cachetadas también.

—Ya llegué mamá

Anuncie entrando a la casa con algunas provisiones que me pidió para la cena de fin de año. Vendrían amigos y familiares

—Amor, deja las bolsas en la mesa y ve a buscar a tu abuela a su casa —Asentí

Como me lo pidió lo hice aunque estuviera cansado porque recién llegaba de hacer sus compras

—Renacuajo, espera

Vi a mi hermano saltar adentro del auto. Lo mire encorvando una ceja

—Llévame a la casa de Mina, es de caminó a lo de la abuela Luna

—Sabes que no quiere verte

Le recordé porque al parecer él no lo entendía

—Ella me ama, tardé o temprano lo entenderá

Negué.

Mina era la única mujer que rechazo varias veces a mi hermano. Fue su ex compañera en la preparatoria y universidad. Lo conocía, y nunca cayó en sus redes o en sus mentiras. Hace dos años por fin salieron por primera vez, claro fue por una apuesta que se inventó para que ella accediera. Según me contó la beso y ella le respondió luego le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando Kun quiso pasar la noche con ella. Claramente vio que solo era una conquista más para mi hermano. Salvó que él se enamoróde verdad, por primera vez se habia enamorado. Luego de darse cuenta que la amaba intento sacarla de su sistema con muchas chicas pero pasa el tiempo y sigue enamorado de Mina. Pero ella no le cree que sea una verdadero de amor aunque por como lo mira sé que no le es indiferente

Por eso estaba esperando dentro del auto mientras veía una vez mas como esa mismas chica le cerraba la puerta en la cara a mi hermano… Otra vez

—No me quiso escucharme

Trate de ocultar mi risa pero no pude estalle en una carcajada que termino abruptamente cuando la vi. Era una rubia impresionante, hablaba por teléfono estaba de perfil y ese aparato tapaba su rostro. Sentí esa vieja y conocida sensación cuando la tenía cerca, cuando nuevamente me empujaban a la más hermosa de las mujeres.

Se paró en la entrada de la casa de Mina bajo su teléfono y fue como si me sintiera que la estaba observando, que la miraba, que suplicaba que me vea. Mi corazón saltaba fuerte, hoy sería el día. Empezó a girarse para verme cuando….

—Escúchame hermanito

Lo odio. Lo odio con toda el alma. No solo bloque mi vista de ella. Sino que cuando lo empuje para verla, ella ya no estaba. Había desaparecido

—Ups lo siento—dijo al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, solo que sonrío diabolicamente

—Vámonos

Arranqué el auto y salimos en búsquedas de mi abuela. O juro que mataba a mi hermano ahí mismo

.

.

.

 **.**

Estaba escuchando atentamente como el decano nos dedicaba unas palabras por la nueva promoción que se graduaba este año. Hablaba algo de que recién ahora comenzaba el verdadero desafío o algo similar, palabras repetidas cada año para todos.

Sentí el apretón en mi mano de mi compañera. Una hermosa pelirroja que me calentó muchas noches después de estudiar hasta altas horas. Pelirroja si, a veces pienso que la elegí porque mi hermano decía que tengo una obsesión por las rubias

Con ella les había demostrado a todos que podía estar con quien yo quisiera. Berly era estupenda como colega y como compañera de cama, tanto ella como yo no quería nada serio, por eso estábamos bien.

—Qué te parece si después tu y yo nos divertímos—sonreí ante su sugerencia

La aparté porque este último mes se volvió demandante

—Debo ir a comer con mi Familia

Hizo un mohín

—Pues voy también voy y anunciamos que estamos juntos

Parpadee iba a responder pero fue llamada para que le entregaran el título. Yo respiré más tranquilo tenía que pensar, ella era buena pero como nos íbamos a separar quería algo más ahora lo entendía. Hoy lo terminaría solo espero que lo entienda y seamos amigos

Un flash me cegó por unos segundos cuando pude acomodar la vista vi al fotógrafo haciendo diferentes tomas de los graduados, todos estábamos vestidos con togas rojas

Me asombre al ver que era una mujer.

Estaba sacándole a los chicos de la fila de adelante mio. Subió su cámara al rostro. Mis ojos se abrieron como dos gigantescos platos cuándo un reflejo sobresalto, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y se detenía. No era posible lo que podía ver en su cuello

¿Podía ser real o era mi imaginación?

¿De verdad podría ser la llave que me regalo mi abuela?

Iba a tratar de acercarme para verificarlo cuando sentí un jalón en mi brazo. Me gire y Berly me miraba inquieta. No solo ella todos en el lugar me miraban hasta que el decano me miro fijamente.

Trague duro

—Darien te están llamado—susurro mi amiga

Parpadee y asentí muerto de vergüenza

Subí al escenario, me entregaron en título de Médico Veterinario con una sonrisa y muchas carcajadas sobretodo de mis compañeros por mi despiste.

Claramente escuché burlas de como vivía en la luna.

Sonreí a mi profesor, al decano y mi madre, estaba realmente feliz por haber terminado la carrera, por fin después de siete años de estudio. Mientras me sacaban una foto entregándome el título. Frente mio estaba la fotógrafa y en su cuello colgaba de una gargantilla plateada que conectaba con el dije.

Mi dije… Mi llave.

Podía haber llaves similares pero algo me decía que esa mujer tenía el mio.

En ningún momento bajó la cámara de su rostro, flash tras flash tomo. Foto con los profesores, con mi madre, con mi hermano, con todos. Suspire con la última y al momento que bajaba el artefacto iba acercarme mi madre me giro abrazándome fuerte

—Felicidades hijo mio. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Darien. Serás un excelente veterinario.

Bajamos y a pesar de buscar durante lo que quedo del evento ella desapareció… Otra vez

—Gracias mamá

Mi hermano me tomo de los hombros cuando la gente se dispersó y estábamos saliendo de la universidad

— ¿Invitaras a Berly a la fiesta de fin de año? —Mire a mi hermano ya que aún buscaba a la fotógrafa.

Luego gire viendo a la cara de mi madre que me miraba con la esperanza que al final no estuviera más solo. Pero con mis veinticinco años aún esperaba volver a ver a la chica de la playa.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y resoplando una vez más, no sé, era la décima o centésima vez que lo hacia

—Vamos hermano… ¿hace cuánto no vamos a una de esas fiesta?

Si, esas fiestas como llamaba mi hermano no me gustaba, llena de gente, música fuerte. No, para nada era mi gusto

—Cenamos con mamá y luego vamos al lugar. Sera la fiesta de fin de año más legendaria de la historia.

Lo mire porque eso no me convencía

—Vamos no seas amargado. Con treinta años no podes quedarte en casa—lo mire entrecerrando los ojos ante los argumentos de Kun

Yo podría ser más serio que antes pero amargado, no.

Si me comparo con él que estuvo con medio país simplemente porque Mina empezó a tener una relación seria. Yo no iba a ser su secuaz para arruinarle la noche a esa chica, porque claro está que me invitaba solo para demostrarle _"lo serio_ " que podía ser… con una nueva conquista.

.

Y aquí estamos yendo al lugar. Después que no me convenció utilizo el plan B… Mamá.

Ella quería que saliera y qué mejor de la mano de mi hermano mayor.

No habíamos llegado y ya quería pegar media vuelta he irme, estar en casa con una cerveza en mi mano descansando porque el consultorio hoy se llenó hasta que la fila se conviertio en más de diez personas, todo porque necesitaban algo que no asustara a sus mascotas en la noche.

Sin embargo estaba en el auto con mi hermano de chofer esperando que subiera mi amigo

—Hermano viniese—exclamo más como una afirmación que una pregunta Andrew

—Sí, no podía dejar solo al bebe y encontrarlo en una esquina borracho mañana—burle a mi hermano

Pisamos el lugar y Andrew desapareció con su novia que lo esperaba en el lugar con una par de amigas

Me senté en una mesa del primer piso cercana del barandal y tome un sorbo de la cerveza mientras veía como mi hermano fileteaba con una morocha. Acerco su boca al oído de la chica y al volver a verla a los ojos recibió una cachetada. Me reí a carcajadas mientras él se acercaba a la mesa sobándose su mejilla

—Te puso como jamón—lo burle

Drew llego a la mesa cuando Kun agrega

—Mis ojos están en la castaña para el beso de las doce ¿y tú ya elegiste?

Resople, no me gustaba eso parecía que veníamos a comprar cosas no a conocer gente. Pero era cierto lo que decía mi hermano de la castaña, la misma no lo perdió de vista ni por un segundo casi toda la noche o mejor dicho desde que llegamos. Seguro que cuando las campanas marquen las doce el estará con esa chica

Mire a mi amigo ignorando la pregunta que hizo Kun

— ¿Reika? — pregunte por la novia de él

—Allá con las chicas, viene a ver si el gran Darien había conseguido alguna chica para el beso de año nuevo. Recuerda si no lo das tendrás un año de soledad—tome un sorbo de mi bebida—. ¿Sabes? las amigas de mi novia estaría dispuestas si…

—Paso

Dije simplemente.

Este año no me interesaba terminar besando a cualquier chica, el años paso termine borracho y amanecí en la cama de una peliazul. Este año no me iba a pasar de nuevo y por supuesto no iba a caer en la trampa de alguna de ellas o peor la de mi hermano.

Mañana tengo guardia en la clínica y había dos gatitos que tendría que operar si no mejoraban esta noche con la medicación que les di

—Amor viene por ti

Reika se acercó a mi amigo que rápidamente. Se paró y se fue con ella agarrándola de la cintura un poco más fuerte de lo común, sonreí porque la llevo a un rincón antes de que se cumplan las doce de la noche.

En fin solo faltaba diez minutos.

Las amigas de Reika miraron a nuestras mesas y muchas supongo o quiero creer que las que están sin pareja me sonreían como tontas adolecentes. Las ignore, era lo mejor

—Con permiso hermano

Kun palmeo mi hombro antes de irse en dirección a la castaña.

Me pare y fui al barandal del balcón faltaban cinco minutos. Mire a la gente que estaba en la pista de baile, en el piso de abajo, bailando moviéndose al ritmo de la música... Dios apestaba de gente no importa donde miraras cada vez había más personas.

Tome el último sorbo de mi bebida y apoye el vaso en una mesa que estaba casi en el rincón. Me concentre jugando conmigo mismo tratando de descifrar a las personas que allí estaban. Algunos vinieron en grupo, otros solo con uno o dos amigos. También estaban los que vinieron por la diversión o tratando de conseguir un buen rato. Estaba jugando a identificar a cada uno por su vestimenta que de reojo observe un reflejo

Parpadee pensando que la luz del techo me jugo una mala jugada entonces enfoque mi vista nuevamente en un grupo de chicas, algo entre ellas brillaba. Era un reflejo, mi corazón latió tan fuerte que lo escuche por encima de la música.

El grupo bailaba y se movía. Manos arribas, caderas de costado. El reflejo iba y venía como si saltara sobre algo. Eran tres mujeres: una morocha y las otras dos rubias.

Una de las ultima levanto el rostro asombrándome... era Mina

—Sabía que mi hermano me trajo porque ella iba estar—me dije

Gire mi rostro buscando a Kunzite pero estaba entretenido con la castaña, era mejor así. El reflejo volvió aparecer en mi campo de visión lateral, volteé el brillo venia de la otra rubia. Ella levanto el brazo tapando su rostro al momento que la luz la enfoco y…

—Dios es el dije, mi llave

Estaba lejos pero claramente era un dije en forma de llave lo que llevaba en su cuello _¿Sera posible?_

Parpadee y como si algo me llamase vi claramente cómo se desprendía de su garganta y caía al piso.

Solo faltaban minutos para las doce. Corrí empuje un par de personas que me bloquearon el paso cuando baje apurado por las escaleras, cuando por fin pude llegar ellas ya no estaban.

En la pista había poca gente, muchos reunidos para el toque de las doce, el conteo final de la noche vieja. A mí me preocupaba mi llave

Levante mi vista hacia el reloj central marcaba once y cincuenta y ocho minutos. Baje la vista buscando la llave

Mire por los alrededores me estaba resignándolo a que lo había perdido cuando otra destello me llamo la atención. Empecé a caminar hasta ese mismo brillo esquive a unas tres chicas que obstaculizaban mi paso sin levantar el rosto

—Dios, no lo puedo creer… Lo perdí. Rei ¿Donde pudo haber caído?

Mientras me alejaba de esas chicas, esa voz me resulto extrañamente familiar, dulce y hermosa como lo era la voz melodiosa de mi ángel. Sacudí mi cabeza siguiendo y rastreando la extensa superficie que era la pista de baile

Cuando llegue a la luz que provenía del piso me agache tomando lo que había perdido hace años. Pensé que sería casi imposible pero aquí estaba en mi mano.

El dije que me regalo mi abuela, la llave que le pertenecía a la mujer que tuviera mi corazón.

No lo podía creer, la llave que me regalo mi abuela tantos años atrás, ella la había hecho con la estrella de plata de mi bisabuelo que le otorgaron las fuerzas armadas, cinco en total: Mama, Kun, la tía, mi primo y yo teníamos una parte de esa estrella

ella era sabia porque siempre supo cuantas necesitaríamos y cuantos seriamos

—Gracias—susurre a mi abuela que llevaba dos años junto con mi abuelo en el cielo

Sentí un leve tirón que me trajo a la realidad. Sentí que la llave se resbalaba de mi mano.

Abrí los ojos cerrando el puño para que el dije no se escape. Mis ojos siguieron el recorrido de la gargantilla que ahora formaba parte de la llave hasta ver que en el extremo libre que había ahora una delicada mano de mujer. Levante la vista

—Disculpa—me miro nerviosa, ella era hermosa—. Es mía. El collar es mio

Tiro de ella pero cerré mas fuerte mi puño, apretando la llave

—Te equivocas, es mía

—No, estoy segura que es la mía—se acercó a mí. Esos ojos celeste encandilaban todo el lugar no importaba que este oscuro ella iluminaba las noches más oscuras—Ves

Señalo mi mano. La abrí mostrando el dije y ella señalo el detalle del centro de la llave, una letra

—S, por Serena

Sonreí

La observe bien. No solo era bellísima, era rubia de larga caballera dorada, en su otra mano tenía una cámara de fotografía profesional

—No— hice una pausa alargando un poco el momento—.Es por Sheilds

Cerré el puño y tire un poco del dije, ella se inclino hacia mi sonriendo. Fue cuando me jure que viviría para verla sonreír cada mañana por el resto de mi vida

A los lejos se empezó a escuchar la cuenta regresiva

… _Diez_ …

—Soy Serena Tsukino

Sus ojos me miraron intensamente como reconociéndome, como empezando a recordar.

… _Nueve_ …

—Darien Sheilds

Entonces vi claramente todos estos años.

Todos ellos, su cámara y los miles de resplandores que desprendían, su cabello rubio como una manta dorada cubriéndola de todo mal, su voz, esa que cada noche me acompaño desde que la escuche hace ya tanto tiempo.

En cada momento que era importante en mi vida, que fue crucial ella siempre estuvo ahí

… _Ocho_ …

La mire directamente a sus ojos, no estaba sorprendida. Estaba feliz como si hubiese esperado este preciso instante, como si lo hubiese esperado toda su vida también.

… _Siete_ …

Tome su mano acariciando suavemente el dorso de ella cerro sus ojos suspirando, estremeciéndose ante mi contacto. Su piel era suave como porcelana, era un ángel iluminado. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí y no pude estar más seguro que mi corazón latía fuerte por ella, estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho

… _Seis_ …

Sus labios me estaba invitando a devorarlos. Eran carnosos solo tenía un pequeño brillo labial de sabor fresa, desde mi lugar podía sentir su perfume. Abrió sus ojos y cuando mordió su labio inferior supe que estaba perdido.

… _Cinco_ …

—Pensé que nunca te encontraría, casi me doy por vencida—dijo casi en un susurro con sus ojos cristalizados

—Por eso la llave fue a buscarte. Ella te encontró por mí

… _Cuatro_ …

Me acerque a ella.

Subí mi mano a su rostro acariciándola delicadamente. La mire, me perdí dentro de su mirada en ese cielo que podría amarlo, que necesitaba sentirlo tan cerca de mi alma. Como si el mar se fundiera con el cielo en el horizonte

… _Tres_ …

—Desde ese día…— mencione sin darme cuenta

—Si… desde ese día—repitió

Entonces lo entendí

… _Dos_ …

Ella era ella, ella era la chica que anduve buscando, mi sombra se levantó como cuando pasa la tormenta más oscura en una tarde de verano.

La chica de la playa ha estado tan cerca de mis manos como yo estuve tan cerca de ella siempre. La chica del centro comercial peleando con la morocha, la de la máscara blanca y vestido antiguo, la que estuvo atrapada dentro de un probador asustada y preocupada por su hermana, era mi ángel y también fue la fotógrafa de mi graduación, la chica de la acera. Ella, la misma que ahora se encontraba entre mis brazos

… _Uno_ …

Sonrió y yo sonreí también

Miro hacia arriba al tiempo que todos gritaron " _Feliz Año Nuevo"_ papeles de colores cania alrededor nuestro

Nuestras vista volvieron a nuestros ojos, a la mirada que nos conecto una tarde de verano

—Feliz año nuevo chico misterioso

—Feliz año nuevo chica de la playa

Entonces la bese sin miedo tan profundamente que nos fundimos como la primera vez que conectamos sin encontrarnos. Era dulce, tierno y tentador. Cargado de promesas, de un futuro donde sabremos que habrá peleas pero esplendidas reconciliaciones porque todo y cada uno de las caídas las haremos juntos, como nos levantaremos fortalecidos pero siempre juntos. Nunca fue una casualidad ni tampoco era una coincidencia… Esto era el destino

Ella dejo caer su cámara y yo la llave al piso. Ya no las necesitábamos a ninguna de las dos cosas para saber dónde pertenecíamos, esos eran simples objetos que nos conectaron por años, ahora seriamos ella y yo.

Un nuevo año comienza, el mejor de todos. Este será el mejor de todos los años, mi mejor año está comenzando junto con ella y será… Legendario.

.

.

.

Fin

.

* * *

.

.

Feliz año nuevo que este nuevo comienzo traiga todas las cosas que deseamos. Que aprendamos a no tener miedo y disfrutemos de la aventura que es la vida, de los amigos y de las compañias. Atrevamonos a soñar pero mas que soñar a cumplir con nuestras metas. Gracias por sus enseñanzas porque desde aca y desde alla siempre aprenderemos

Gracias y Feliz Año

Reviews:

¡como sabe eternamente enamorada de mi Darien!

 **Zakura Naeiguino - lycg11 - ReynaCecilia - UMConejo - Chat´deLune** (perdón amo a Darien eternamente jajaj) **\- Miriam Ortiz - Yssareyes48**

Gracias por las que se animaron a mandarme un rw, espero comentario o dudas. Simplemente fue una idea que se me presento y espero que les haya gustado esta historia.

Feliz Año!... y nos vemos el año que viene(aja un chiste clichee jajaj)

.


End file.
